Wild World
by AllLostBlackout
Summary: This was originally going to be a full story but I just don't have time to write it at the moment... Edmund/OC- I know this is about the millionth one but I spent a lot of time on it and I hope people give it a chance :  Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

_Imogen's POV_

A soft afternoon breeze whistled through the forest, rippling the water and sending up great plumes of leaves in its wake. The day was calm and blissfully silent, save for the occasional chirp of a bird or gentle hum of the waves on the beach. Sunlight bathed the tranquil woodland; zigzagging its way down through the branches and casting peculiar shapes on the ground.

It was days such as this which made Imogen Hawthorne grateful to be in Narnia. It was highly unlikely one would come across such peace in England- at least, not in her experience. Back there, if it wasn't a murder or some other offense that had the country in an uproar, there would be endless reminders of the atrocities occurring elsewhere; like the war in Afghanistan, starving children in Africa...or just everyone complaining about David Cameron. In other words- the entire world had gone to pot.

Despite this, however, Imogen still couldn't seem to silence the small part of her that wished to return home. She loved Narnia, of course, and after her assistance in the defeat of Miraz everyone had treated her practically like royalty. And not that she'd ever say it out loud (in fear of seeming pompous) but it was nice to be treated with such respect as opposed to a teenaged schoolgirl in need of disciplining. A grin tugged at her mouth.

"Something amuse you my lady?" asked Kaya, snapping Imogen out of her musings. Glancing down at the horse Imogen shook her head.

"Oh nothing. I was just...reminiscing" Climbing down from Kaya's back, Imogen stood at the water's edge and admired the reflection of the sun. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady" Kaya answered.

"Now that Caspian is King, what are Peter and the others going to do?"

The horse thought for a moment. "I don't rightly know. I'm sure Aslan has a plan for them, after all- once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia"

Imogen nodded, although what she had really wanted to ask was 'do you think they'll return to England?' in which case she probably would too. The problem was, in England she and the Pevensies lived 70 years apart; they were from 1941 and she was from 2011. If they went back- there was a good chance she'd never see them again. Nor Caspian or anyone else from Narnia for that matter.

Her face contorted with worry. Although they got off to a somewhat shaky start, Imogen had grown rather close to the siblings and the newly crowned King, aside from Susan that is. The pair had never quite seen eye to eye; granted, when they first met Imogen hadn't exactly been gracious but she'd managed to make amends with the other three.

Lucy was without a doubt the kindest person Imogen had ever known; she genuinely believed it was impossible for anyone to dislike her. She was also the only person to befriend Imogen when she first arrived in Narnia: having just almost drowned and resurfaced in the sea of another world, she was understandably a little edgy. Peter, Susan and Edmund had just thought she was rude but Lucy took the time to explain to her where she was and assure her she wasn't going mad.

_**Which was good to know**_ Imogen thought with a smile.

Despite their rocky beginnings, Peter and Imogen had become good friends as well. Upon first impression, Imogen thought Peter a delusional (since he claimed to be the King of a non-existent land called 'Narnia'), snobbish boy and had been told by Peter she came off as a loudmouthed psycho. Imogen laughed at the memory. Over time, she had observed Peter to be a brave man and a caring sibling who had earned her respect.

Not unlike Caspian, who was more than deserved of his place as King of Narnia. Imogen had no doubt his rule would bring many years of peace and happiness. Not to mention the hoards of princesses which would flock to him hoping to become his queen- including, if she wasn't mistaken, Susan. In fact, just the other evening Caspian had come to her to discuss this very issue. They had talked of responsibilities and relationships and how the two rarely co-exist harmoniously, which brings her to the final Pevensie...Edmund.

Now there was a peculiar boy if she had ever known one. The day she arrived on the beach she quickly formed opinions (however harsh in her frustrated state) of the others, but Edmund was a reserved personality and considerably more difficult to assess. Like Peter and Susan, no doubt, he was offended by her rudeness upon her arrival and didn't speak much for quite a while. It was only at Aslan's How that the two begun to converse and get to know one another, after which Imogen found herself strangely drawn to his company.

Edmund had a maturity beyond his years (after all, he had been an adult once) yet still managed to maintain a witty sense of humour. He did not get caught up in the battle for dominance between Peter and Caspian and although some may view his distant stupor as cold, Imogen believed he was simply more subtle in his acts of kindness.

"My lady?"

Imogen spun round in surprise before realising she hadn't spoken for a good ten minutes. "I'm sorry Kaya I'm distracted today"

The truth was that, for reasons unknown to her, over the last few days it wasn't only Susan who had been icy towards her...

_Edmund's POV_

Edmund had worried briefly that his decision to venture after Imogen on foot would be a mistake, but the sky showed no signs of turning vicious and he had inkling as to where the girl might be. It was Peter who had sent him out to fetch her:

"_Ed there you are .I don't suppose you've seen Imogen have you? The ball's only a few hours away and Lucy's desperate to speak to her beforehand" Peter asked._

"_Why would I have done?" Edmund shrugged, sounding even gloomier than the previous day. Peter shook his head._

"_I don't know what's got into you recently but you'd better perk up before tomorrow because that attitude just won't do at Caspian's coronation" his brother warned. Edmund just glared at his shoes and said nothing. Huffing impatiently, Peter gestured towards the stables._

"_Take a horse and go find Imogen"_

_Edmund's head snapped up. "Why me?"_

"_Because your sulking around isn't helping anyone and perhaps the ride will clear your head" stated Peter, casting Edmund a final 'don't argue with me' look before making his way back inside Cair Paravel. _

Overwhelmed with anger at Peter, Edmund had stormed out without bothering to visit the stables. Unfortunately Peter's plan backfired miserably as each step Edmund took, with his brother's words ringing in his head, only made him more irritable.

Caspian was a good man and Edmund didn't begrudge him his throne- not really. He just thought it unfair that Caspian had to have _everything_; their kingdom, their castle and now... Edmund strangled the thought. What was the use?

Even if she didn't love Caspian it could never be anyway; sooner or later (most likely the former) he and his siblings would be sent back to England, as would she- but she didn't even exist yet in their time. Or perhaps she would stay here, become Caspian's queen and live a long and happy life with him. A twig in his path took the wrath of this thought.

A sudden sharp pang of embarrassment struck him as Edmund realised how childish he was behaving. Pausing for a moment, he leant his elbow against a tree and let out a deep sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose it suddenly dawned on the former King that perhaps it was this very thing he was so angry about.

Losing control. Becoming a slave to your feelings.

It had happened to Edmund before and...his heart clenched at the memory. The last time he forfeited control he very nearly lost everything and everyone he most cared about. He couldn't allow himself to become that way again. Ever.

"Edmund?"

_Imogen's POV_

Edmund looked up at her call and began making his way towards her. It wasn't until he was almost within earshot that Imogen noticed the sour expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed into slits; she was sick and tired of him being in a foul mood with her when she was sure she hadn't done anything to deserve it. Enough was enough.

"Kaya, would you mind returning to Cair Paravel alone- I need to speak with Edmund"

The horse dipped her head just as Edmund came to a halt in front of them. Bidding them farewell she turned and made for the woods, leaving a tense silence behind her. It was Edmund who broke it first.

"Lucy's looking for you"

Imogen remained silent.

"Apparently she wants to speak to you before the ball"

...

"Are you incapable of answering?"

"It wasn't a question" Imogen stated, her gaze never faltering from Edmund's dark brown eyes. They squinted in response.

"Why are you angry at me?"

Imogen seethed. "Why am_ I_ angry at _you_? This is the most you've spoken to me in a week!"

Irritation drained to resent as Edmund looked away. "I had nothing to say"

"You know I know you better than that" Although Imogen's tone was gentler, there was still a sternness to her voice that wasn't to be ignored. "What's wrong?"

Edmund swallowed. "It doesn't mat-"

"Yes it does if you're going to shut me out because of it!" Imogen snapped, taking a step towards Edmund till there was only a small gap between them. She could see the angry flush in his cheeks and the flecks of hazel in his eyes. Her anger subsided slightly- damn those eyes! Taking a deep breath, she looked at him with sincerity.

"I don't like not talking to you...it's weird"

For a moment, Edmund's expression softened but he quickly brushed aside her comment and the bitterness re-appeared on his face. "Well you seem to so enjoy your talks with Caspian I don't think you really need my company"

Imogen blinked. "Excuse me?"

" Yeah, you two had a nice cosy little chat out on the balcony the other night" Edmund glared. Imogen's mouth dropped open incredulously.

"You can't be serious, _you're jealous_?"

Edmund flushed and this time it had nothing to do with anger.

"Edmund this is beyond ridiculous! It was just talking and anyway why would that make you jealous?" Imogen exclaimed. There was a short spell of silence, during which the air was so thick with tension you could have sliced it, before Imogen shook her head and turned to leave.

"Grow up Edmund"

Just as Imogen went to step round him, Edmund's arm flew out to stop her. "Imogen wait-" Intending to shake him off, Imogen whirled round with such force she lost her footing and the next thing the girl knew she had collapsed with an almighty splash into waist deep, freezing seawater.

It was impossible to say who was more shocked.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Sorry I meant to put this at the beginning of the last chapter but forgot ^^''

The story is set during Prince Caspian shortly after the second battle of Beruna. The ages are slightly different:

Peter- 19

Susan- 18

Edmund- 16

Lucy- 12

Caspian- 20

Imogen- 16

Just to give you an idea of what's happened: Imogen came to Narnia through the sea (was swimming in England and surfaced in Narnia) and at first was horrid to everyone. Eventually, she became nicer and helped with the defeat of Miraz (she's useless with a sword but she's a skilled archer and good at constructing battle plans). She's from the present day.

Here's a brief profile:

Name: Imogen Hawthorne

Age: 16

Race: Human

From: Earth- London, England

Hair colour/style: Dark brown, just past her shoulders. She usually wears it down.

Eye colour: Blue

Skills: Archery (though not of Susan's standard yet), envisioning and constructing battle formations, loyalty (she hates traitors)

Weaknesses: Not good at keeping her temper, she has a tendency to judge people before she gets to know them (although her opinions can change), normally gives a bad first impression since it takes a while for her to become friends and give her respect to someone

Thanks- I'll get the next chapter up when I can. Oh and I'd love to read some reviews to see what people think (whether they're positive or negative)


End file.
